Chance Meeting
by anjismoro
Summary: A chance meeting set in an Alternate Universe. It was raining, and very late. A boy who's about to go home wouldn't expect to meet a dashing stranger to rescue him, would he? But yes he did--with very unexpected results. SubaruKamui. YAOI content


CHANCE MEETING  
  
By Anjismoro  
  
Summary: a chance meeting set in an Alternate Universe. It was raining, and very late. A boy who's about to go home wouldn't expect to meet a dashing stranger to rescue him, would he? But yes he did--with very unexpected results. Subaru/Kamui. Yaoi content  
  
Warnings: Oz/Kiwi spelling, OOC-ness. I like Subaru and Kamui but can't say I like the dark setting of X much. It makes me cry. So, I'm borrowing them for a bit to play in my shiny happy universe. I promise to return them unharmed. Honest. -- anjis  
  
Disclaimer: don't ask, don't tell, don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The roar of traffic filled his ears. The street was bustling with tourists and locals they made their way to the various nightspots along the main street. Kamui adjusted the sling bag on his shoulder and wished he had something cool to drink. A quick check on his wristwatch showed that he had another forty minutes before his shift would be over. Stifling a yawn, he grabbed a handful of the promotional 'merchandise' and braved the crowd.  
  
"Hello, we are giving out free samples ." he began, as he handed out sample after sample to the crowd. The teenaged girls blushed, the young men grinned and asked for more, and an elderly couple gave him a patronizing look - he ignored their expression as he maintained a cheerful smile and pressed the little square packages into their hands.  
  
He sighed. He wished he had enough pocket money to buy himself the latest set of Gameboy, but as he was broke (and his landlord was threatening to throw him out if he didn't settle the rent by end of the week), he had to take on whatever job he could after school hours. At least he wasn't pushing drugs!  
  
He checked his watch again; another ten minutes to go. The crowd was thinning, except for the hookers and hustlers who plied their trade around the corners and from the doorways of the seedy bars. It was nearly 10.30 P.M. and most decent people had retired home; it was a weekday after all. He checked the contents of his bag, it was almost empty. A few more samples to be handed out and he could get out of there.  
  
He glanced up and down the street and saw a lone figure making its way towards his direction. Aha! Final 'customer' and he'd be home and dry. Kamui adjusted his sling bag and put on a bright smile.  
  
"Good evening, sir," he began, holding out the samples. "We are ." His words died in his throat as the young man turned towards him. He was struck dumb by the pair of clear emerald eyes set in a delicate looking face. "Err, ahh ." He quickly pressed the samples into the man's hands and took a step back.  
  
The young man looked at him with a perplexed expression. Kamui stared at him dumbly. The young man looked at the packages in his hand and then up at him. "What are these?"  
  
"Free samples!" Kamui blurted. "It's our latest product; it's for you to try."  
  
The young man gave him a funny look. "You hand out condoms in Roppongi at this hour and expect me to believe that yarn? Is this the latest hustling tactic?"  
  
Kamui flushed as the veiled meaning behind the words sank in. Roppongi, street corner, free condoms. Rentboy. "Look, just take it okay! I'm just doing my job!"  
  
"Your job? Really?" the young man chuckled.  
  
Kamui narrowed his eyes. "Are you insinuating something, shithead?"  
  
"Do you make a habit of insulting total strangers?" the young man asked.  
  
"I make an exception for assholes like you!" Kamui said gruffly. The young man was getting to him and he didn't know why.  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. You never know what sort of people you'd meet."  
  
"Just quit your yammering, and get lost!" Kamui snarled.  
  
The young man laughed. He gave Kamui a final look and began to walk away. Kamui clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. For some reason the young man's attitude annoyed him. He itched to get back at him. Kamui spat on the sidewalk and turned on his heels.  
  
* * *  
  
For the next couple of days, his thoughts were turned towards the green- eyed stranger. He mechanically handed out whatever it was the promotion agency stuffed in his bag. One day it could be facial tissues, another day, a 3-in-1 energy drink. You never knew. It was always the same boring routine, but he got paid for it and he wasn't one to complain. Tonight it was flyers for a newly-opened strip club.  
  
It began to rain. Kamui pulled the hood of his anorak over his head. He ducked under a shop front as the rain thickened. Someone bumped into him from behind, causing him to lurch forward into the rain. His bag slipped off his shoulders, and the flyers spilled onto the wet sidewalk.  
  
"Watch it¯" Kamui turned around, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry," someone said at the same time.  
  
A familiar pair of emerald eyes looked at him. Kamui couldn't believe his eyes. "You!" he exclaimed gruffly.  
  
The young man cocked his head. "Have we met before?"  
  
Kamui took a step closer and prodded him on the chest. "You!" he repeated as he glared at the man.  
  
The young man grabbed his wrist and removed the hand easily. "Look, I don't know what's bugging you, kid. It was an accident, okay?"  
  
"Like hell it was!" Kamui retorted. "You did it on purpose!"  
  
"Look kid, I don't know who you are and I'm not wasting my time on you. Get a grip, okay?"  
  
Kamui swept his wet hair out of his face and continued angrily, "Bagero. Baka. Bakasaru."  
  
"Do you make a habit out of provoking strangers, kid?" the man asked, the green eyes staring at him piercingly. "Your attitude sure stinks for someone with such a pretty face. You better keep a lid on that temper before it get you in a sticky mess." Kamui's eyes went huge. He felt something hot flood the pits of his stomach. Something about the young man's eyes electrified him.  
  
The man brushed past him and walked down the street. Kamui ran after him.  
  
"Damn it! You are not getting away that lightly!" Kamui shouted, hating the man. The man walked on. Kamui unlaced his sneaker and hurled it towards his retreating back. It hit the man between the shoulders. The man stopped in his tracks. Kamui stood his ground, his fists clenched, ready for a fight. The man turned slowly, bent to pick up the sneaker, and looked at him.  
  
"Yours, I assume?" He held out the sneaker at arm's length. Kamui said nothing. The young man stared at him. There was a nasty silence. The man sighed. "Look, kid. I'm sorry about the other night. Just forget it, okay?"  
  
Kamui gaped. "You remembered!"  
  
The man shrugged. "I just did. A shoe in the back usually does the trick." He smiled easily. "Look kid, are we going to stand here and argue all night long?"  
  
Kamui felt the fight drain out of him. "Kamui," he said suddenly. "My name is Kamui." His stomach gave a loud rumble. He grimaced.  
  
The man laughed. "Okay, Kamui then. I don't know about you, but I'm not standing around in this rain. Have you had your dinner yet?" Kamui shook his head. "Well then, Kamui, how about some spaghetti al dente?"  
  
"Spaghetti al what?"  
  
"That's all I know how to cook." The man shook the plastic bag in his hand lightly. Something rattled. "Why don't you come along and dry up? My place is just around the corner."  
  
* * *  
  
Kamui wolfed down two helpings of the spaghetti al dente in seven minutes flat. "Wow, that was good," he burped, satisfied. He looked up into a pair of amused emerald eyes.  
  
"Thank you," said the man. His plate of food remained almost untouched.  
  
Kamui looked quizzically across the table. "You are not eating. Wait . did you poison the stuff?" He shot to his feet. "You did, didn't you? Bagero!"  
  
"Kamui, you are hysterical, don't you know that?" the man laughed. "I didn't poison it, all right? Calm down."  
  
"Then why are you not eating?"  
  
"I was distracted."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No one ever enjoyed my cooking before."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh-huh. You're the first."  
  
Kamui blushed. "It was good. Really." He watched quietly as the man ate his spaghetti slowly. A twirl of the fork, the moist lips parting just wide enough, followed by the careful chewing and finally the almost dainty swallow. Kamui wondered idly how it felt to be the spaghetti. Oh shit, Kamui thought, I'm alone with a hot babe and I'm getting turned on by his eyes and voice. I wonder if he likes boys? He did call me pretty earlier. I wonder how it feel to . He caught himself staring. Worse, he was staring at a guy eating and having semi-erotic thoughts about it. God, the pollution- laden rain must have given him a fever.  
  
He almost jumped when the man touched his shoulder lightly. The man smirked, as if reading his thoughts. "Just a particular pretty one with a stinking attitude," he said mysteriously.  
  
Kamui couldn't believe his ears. "Wha¯?"  
  
"You okay? You looked flushed." The emerald eyes peered at him in concern.  
  
"I'm . I'm fine!" He blushed furiously.  
  
The man gripped his arm and place a hand across his temple. "You have a slight temperature. You should rest," he said. He released Kamui's arm and disappeared into the bathroom, and returned a moment later. "Here, take these." Kamui looked at the tablets in his palm. "Painkillers."  
  
"Thanks." Kamui swallowed the tablets dry and looked at his watch. Damn, he'd be lucky if he manage to catch the last bus. It was later than he thought! "I should be going. Thanks for dinner."  
  
"Where do you live?" the man asked.  
  
"Funabori. About an hour by bus." He glanced out of the window. It was still pouring.  
  
The man caught the look on his face. "Look, it's late. Why don't you stay here tonight? Anyway, you should not be out in the rain or your fever will get worse,"  
  
Kamui looked surprised. "Stay here?" The man nodded. "Wait . how do I know you are not an axe murderer? I don't even know your name!"  
  
The man laughed heartily. "I'm sorry. I'm Subaru." His face broadened into a grin. "Let me check - no, I don't have an axe in this place. I have a can opener though ." He looked serious for a moment. "I guess that doesn't count, does it?"  
  
Kamui chortled. "I don't believe this," he said, amused. "Okay, I'll stay. Thanks for the offer."  
  
Subaru smiled. "No problem."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what exactly were you doing that night in Roppongi?" Subaru looked at him sideways. They lay side by side on the futon, not touching. Kamui stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the gorgeous creature beside him.  
  
"Distributing new product samples," Kamui replied.  
  
"Condoms? In Roppongi?" asked Subaru, amused. "Don't you know that's a red light district?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Okay, I didn't think twice. It was a job, all right? The supervisor hands us these stuff and our job's to distribute it to the public. I figured Roppongi's a good place as any."  
  
Subaru chuckled. "Makes sense. Anyway, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For mistaking you for a rentboy."  
  
Kamui rose on one elbow and frowned. "I hated you that night. I really did." He punched Subaru lightly on the arm.  
  
"What's that for?" Subaru rubbed his arm.  
  
"For thinking I'm a rentboy, that's why! Do I look like a rentboy?" He poked Subaru in the chest. Subaru opened his mouth, and Kamui hastily said, "Wait, don't answer that." He flopped on his side, his hand still on Subaru's chest. "This is all your fault," he muttered sourly.  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Yeah. My fever ¯ it's your fault. If you didn't insult me that night, I won't be so angry to chase you in the rain tonight." He poked Subaru in the chest. "Your fault." He poked Subaru again. And again. Then once more. Subaru grabbed his wrist. Kamui tried to tug his hand free but the man held it tight.  
  
"My fault, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah," Kamui continued. He stuck out his tongue cheekily. "Everything bad that happened to me was your fault."  
  
"Everything?" Subaru sounded amused. "How can that be? We just met."  
  
Kamui looked confused for a moment. He gave a frustrated huff. "You know what I mean."  
  
"You are cute when you are angry." He rolled on his side and drew Kamui to him. Kamui held his breath as a half-smile formed on the young man's lips. "Very cute."  
  
Kamui's mind went blank as Subaru pressed his lips against Kamui's.  
  
It was ghastly. His heart quickened.  
  
It wasn't so ghastly. His lips tingled and began to move on their own accord.  
  
It was rather nice, actually.  
  
Subaru pulled back, but Kamui followed him, not allowing their lips to break contact. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled away hurriedly. Oh shit, I just kissed another guy, he thought fuzzily.  
  
"Liked that?" Subaru asked.  
  
Kamui nodded, and blushed.  
  
Subaru nibbled on the shell of his ear. "You like this?" he asked huskily.  
  
Kamui gasped at the feel of Subaru's tongue in his ear. "Yeah."  
  
A nip on the chin. "And this?"  
  
"Um," Kamui swallowed, his eyes glazing over.  
  
"What about this?" He pressed Kamui against the mattress and kissed him. Kamui opened his mouth automatically. Subaru quickly slipped his tongue into his mouth and French kissed him sloppily. Kamui's brains fused. He closed his eyes, gripped Subaru's shoulders, and moaned. Subaru pressed into him, and he found it practically impossible to move. Their groins ground together.  
  
A vague shot of panic tore through Kamui as he felt the unmistakable pressure of Subaru's hardness pressing against his stomach. Subaru pulled back and looked at him. He yanked on Kamui's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. As soon as the t-shirt cleared Kamui's face, he was back in Kamui's mouth; his tongue probing the boy's perfect teeth and hard palate. Kamui opened his eyes. They smiled against each other's lips as their tongues flirted against each other's; Kamui finally gave in to Subaru, accepting the invasion again.  
  
Kamui gasped as Subaru pinched his nipple gently. That was new.  
  
Subaru sat up and yanked his tank top off. He gave Kamui a half-smile before ducking his head to kiss the boy's chest. Kamui shuddered as he gave a quick, soft nip on the hard nub he'd touch before. Kamui reached down and grabbed his ear, his thumb running around the soft ridges as Subaru's tongue had done his. Subaru slid his hands around Kamui's ass, holding him as he licked his way down the boy's stomach. He kissed Kamui's bellybutton and poked his tongue into the shallow hole. His breath brushed against Kamui's semi-hard erection, causing it to jerk at the contact.  
  
Kamui whimpered. It was scary. His heart thudded in his chest.  
  
Subaru pulled back, assessing, undecided. He kissed his way up the boy's torso, tracing a path up Kamui's breast bone, his shoulders, up his neck to his ear and over his eyelids. "Do you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
Kamui trembled, but not with fear. "I . I don't know how to." He lowered his eyes. "I've never done this before."  
  
Subaru said nothing. He gazed at Kamui fondly and hoped his eyes expressed what he could not bring himself to say. "But do you want to?" he asked again. He wanted to be sure Kamui knew what they were getting into. It could be terrifying the first time, even if you knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Yes. Just don't hurt me." Kamui nodded, and cursed himself for it. He had no clue about the mechanics of sex ¯ homosexual or otherwise, but he was more than willing to let the gorgeous young man show him how. He assumed Subaru would know what he was doing.  
  
The fact was, Subaru had zero practical experience. He'd always considered himself asexual, but something about the fiery violet-eyed teen had stirred his previously dormant libido ever since the chance meeting three nights ago. He had relied on his basic rooting instinct and what he'd seen in the yaoi mangas. But hell would freeze over before he'd tell the boy that!  
  
Subaru bent down and kissed him deeply. He reached down and eased Kamui's (borrowed) pyjamas bottom down (he gave thanks to the miracle of elastic waistbands), letting the fabric dance against Kamui's pleasure-sensitised skin. Kamui pulled his legs out. He was completely naked. He felt suddenly shy as he caught Subaru appraising him critically.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he said, awed.  
  
Kamui blushed. "What about your trousers?" He wanted Subaru to be naked too. Subaru looked down, surprised to find them there. "Let me," Kamui said, eager to return the favour. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and eased them down, letting Subaru kick them off easily. Kamui looked down and blushed. "Oh," he said. Subaru looked bigger than him.  
  
"Relax," Subaru ordered, aware of the boy's gaze. He nudged Kamui's knees apart and knelt between his legs.  
  
Kamui swallowed, not knowing what to expect. He shuddered as Subaru stroked his stomach and moaned when his fingers brushed against his now rampant erection. His whole body tingled. He half-shouted, half-squeaked as Subaru gripped his erection and swallowed the head. He curled, he thrashed, and he scrabbled madly as Subaru sucked and nibbled and teased his cock.  
  
Subaru was pretty sure Kamui was about to come in his mouth. He debated whether to spit or swallow, but his thoughts were rudely interrupted as Kamui shouted loudly as he came hard. Subaru swallowed reflexively. He looked at the boy in a daze. He shook his head and crawled up Kamui's trembling body.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kamui covered his face and sobbed, "I . I came too soon,"  
  
"It's okay. It's okay," Subaru soothed. He stroked the boy's face and planted a kiss on his lips. Kamui's eyes went huge as he tasted himself on Subaru's tongue.  
  
"You . you ." Kamui almost cried in disbelief.  
  
"Hush, now. Don't cry," Subaru patted him gently.  
  
Kamui gave him a watery smile. His eyes darted towards Subaru's hard cock. His eyes flitted upwards, and he saw the unspoken question etched in Subaru's eyes. He dredged up his courage. "I trust you," he said quietly.  
  
Subaru didn't waste time. He crawled over to his bedside cabinet and scrabbled in the dark until he found a tube of hand cream.  
  
"What's that?" Kamui asked.  
  
"Hand cream," Subaru said quickly.  
  
"What for?" said Kamui, innocently.  
  
Subaru stared at him. Kamui wasn't kidding when he said he'd never done it before. He debated whether he should just forget about it. Kamui looked at him with his gorgeous violet eyes and shattered his willpower. He wanted Kamui badly and he wanted him now. He pressed one hand on Kamui's stomach while he rubbed the cream liberally over his cock with the other hand.  
  
"Turn on your side," he ordered softly. Kamui obeyed. "Um, the other way round,"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Curl up a bit more,"  
  
Kamui brought his legs up to his chest. "Like this?"  
  
"That's good," Subaru kissed the back of Kamui's neck encouragingly. Oh God, let this work, he prayed. He nudged against Kamui's opening.  
  
Kamui stiffened.  
  
"Relax."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Subaru waited for Kamui to exhale and pressed into him slowly. Kamui gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. His muscles contracted around Subaru's cock. "Try to relax, or you're going to make me come too soon." Kamui grew still. Subaru hugged his waist and kissed his shoulder gently. "I want you to enjoy this too."  
  
Kamui nodded and relaxed around him.  
  
"Good boy," said Subaru. He pushed himself all the way into Kamui's hot and willing ass.  
  
"Aah!" Kamui gasped as Subaru slid into him. "Aah." His mind numbed as Subaru filled him. "Aah." Stretching him gently. "Aah." It felt horribly wicked. "Aah." It felt so good. The feeling was too new, too unique, too exciting.  
  
Kamui reached behind him to touch his lover's face. Subaru shifted a little, and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "God, you're so tight," he groaned, as he rocked against the boy. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes." Kamui's eyes fluttered shut. "Oh yes." He gripped Subaru's hands. "So good." He shuddered and let himself go. He concentrated and tightened himself around his lover's cock.  
  
"Oh god, you naughty boy ." Subaru gasped. He pounded haphazardly into Kamui as he come undone. "Say fuck me, please."  
  
Kamui turned his head slightly and looked deep into his lover's eyes. "Fuck me, please," he moaned obediently. "Oh God, yesss, please fuck me!"  
  
Subaru buried his face in Kamui's hair as he came. His body shuddered as he emptied himself into Kamui. He felt Kamui tightening against him once more. He grunted as he drained himself in the boy. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, as they remained joined while they slowly recovered.  
  
Presently, Subaru pulled himself out. He quickly gathered Kamui in his arms, holding the warm body tight against him. Kamui buried his face in his chest as they lay dozing in the warm, fuzzy afterglow of their coupling.  
  
"Kamui?" Subaru asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Kamui cast a faint frown. "Mad at you?"  
  
"Mm. For insulting you the other night in Roppongi?"  
  
Kamui feigned a snarl. "Of course! You accused me, insulted me, and not content with that, you took my virginity! Isn't that a little insolent, Subaru? And I don't even know your last name!"  
  
That made Subaru laugh. "That makes the two of us."  
  
Kamui really frowned at that. "What do you mean?"  
  
Subaru squashed his nose playfully. "Exactly what you said; the same applies to me."  
  
Kamui stared at him. The penny dropped. His mouth fell open. "You mean . you were . oh my God." He covered his face with the blanket.  
  
Subaru laughed. "Does it bother you?"  
  
"Nooooooooooo."  
  
"You are upset."  
  
Kamui glared at him. "You pretended as if you knew what you were doing!"  
  
"Call it natural rooting instinct."  
  
"You are such an arrogant bastard."  
  
"And you have an attitude problem."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed heartily. Kamui pulled them together and kissed him boldly.  
  
"I think this will be an interesting . friendship," he chuckled.  
  
Subaru nodded. "Hai."  
  
FIN.  
  
Anjismoro Productions © 25/12/2003 


End file.
